


Floating on True Love  -  Kinktober Day Twelve - Swimming/In Water -  (Quefish)

by Blackrayvn



Series: Kinktober [12]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Boating, Floating in Water, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Romantic Fluff, Skinny Dipping, Swimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Water, Water Sex, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Just going to putFLUFF in the Water..
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kinktober [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	Floating on True Love  -  Kinktober Day Twelve - Swimming/In Water -  (Quefish)

**Author's Note:**

> No Triggers, unless water is one?
> 
> FLUFF, SUPER FLUFF....

**Kinktober Day Twelve - Swimmin/In Water - (Quefish)**

_Floating on True Love_

**[Playlist - Click for Music](https://youtu.be/GzLhp3gV4gY) **

Crowley woke early for the first time in forever; lying in his bed, he looked towards the wall-sized window. Thinking of the past days, he smiled genuinely. Never had Crowley felt so much love, day in and day out; it was almost an overwhelming feeling and admitting to himself that he hadn't been this loved since the fall. This love made him feel more alive now than he ever did then.

Sitting up in bed, his silk sheets cool the warmth gone, from where he wanted an angel to be, perhaps he would ask if he would stay. Wanting to do something different with Aziraphale, nothing that would lead to anything they had read about that was for another time, Crowley felt soft, wanted to feel the warmth of his angel around him.

Aziraphale found himself sitting at his desk, pondering thoughts of Crowley. How long it had taken him to admit everything and anything, even now the words of love really hadn't been spoken very much. Everything was happening so fast; his head spun with it all. Aziraphale never would change a thing, they had waited, and he knew Crowley was safe now, he could openly love him.

Putting away all the books that he had read, things to try, and things to do, none of them genuinely touched upon just being loved by Crowley. Letting himself go and telling Crowley everything he wanted, to hold Crowley, love him as he should be.

After all, Aziraphale was a being of love, of light, of divinity. If he was as close to Heaven as his beloved could be, then he was going to show him, Heaven. In every way he could, taking a sip of his coco and unexpected call rang through the bookshop. Aziraphale got up, answering the phone as he always did, with his more than angellic greetings, only to have a smile move in onto his face; it was Crowley.

"Meet me at the lake in South Downs, alright?"

"Of course, I'll be there pip pip!"

"Alright, Angel."

Neither truly needed to travel, and yet they found themselves doing just that, a different kind of feeling pulled in both of their beings. A flicker of a flame slowly starting to burn in the base of their spines. A flame that needs to be nurtured, a breath an air, a touch of familiarity, a longing for someone, a fire built upon love, and each could feel it.

Too much had brought them together, trying to live a lifetime in a month as though everything would end if they didn't. Aziraphale saw the lake coming into view, anxiously feeling that pull, that knowing he was going to see his Crowley, his beloved. Crowley saw Aziraphale's transportation, a bus that was definitely not supposed to be there, and yet here it was.

Crowley waved from the cottage, a place that Aziraphale had owned for what seemed the beginning of time, something that Crowley was just recently aware of. Stepping off the bus, the driver looked surprisingly confused about how he had gotten there, closed the doors, and drove off.

"Hey, Angel!"

"Crowley!"

"Everything alright?"

"Oh, yes, thank you for asking. What are we doing at the cottage?"

Crowley smirked and bowed, offering Aziraphale his hand to which Aziraphale quickly took—blushing as Crowley placed a kiss on the top of his hand and turned, walking them towards the lake. Aziraphale smiled as he looked over the tops of the small ripples in the water. Shining diamonds that pulled them both towards the edge of the water and out onto the dock.

"I figured, Aziraphale, it's a lovely day, and you have never once been out on the lake. So I may have manifested a boat for us."

"O-oh, what a lovely thing to do."

"Get in, Angel."

Aziraphale smiled as he crossed the threshold, stepping into the boat, stumbling for a moment before getting his footing. Crowley climbed in directly after and moved to the driver's seat. Aziraphale took a moment to decided where to sit; the sun was brightest in the back. The warmth was touching him, and so he sat in the back just behind Crowley.

Crowley smiled, starting the boat and hearing it purr to life. Thoughtfully the boat was pulled from the dock, setting them off to ride along the waves of the lake, leaving behind them a wake, a wave, a ripple of their boat ride. Crowley looked behind him and smiled, seeing his angel eyes closed as the wind blew through his hair, a smile danced across his face.

Finally, getting to the cove that Crowley had already known about after a bit of research, a cove that no one could just get into, it would take a momentary miracle to get past the inlet and back into the open water. The boat was shut off as Crowley turned the key, turning to look at his angel, who beamed with happiness and joy.

"So, feel like swimming?"

"I didn't bring anything, Crowley."

"So? Me neither and I am not about to miracle anything either."

"Naked?"

"As if that has ever bothered you, angel."

Aziraphale blushed brightly and, with a tip of his head to the side Aziraphale stood. Buttons were being undone, as Crowley watched, surprised that Aziraphale had actually agreed to this, who was he not to follow suit? Just as quickly, buttons and clasps were undone, clothing dropped into piles on the floor of the boat. Having miracled a few towels and left in a lovingly folded pile on the seat of the boat.

Aziraphale smirked and jumped into the water, followed by Crowley; there may have been a cheer as Crowley jumped, but no one would ever know except for an Angel who smiled up at his demon. Crowley gracefully dove into the water, barely leaving a splash, whereas Aziraphale proceeded to have done a cannonball and splashed water everywhere.

Crowley swam over to Aziraphale, popping up in front of him, smiling even though he couldn't see past the wet hair covering his eyes. Aziraphale reached out for him, and with his free hand, pushed the wayward hair from his eyes. Crowley could feel the warmth that always radiated from Aziraphale's body, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale's neck.

Aziraphale was the first to kiss his demon, a love he wanted to show him, a love he wanted him always to know. Crowley answered in response as Aziraphale let them sink below the surface of the water. Floating together within each other's arms, not needing to breathe, the two simply floated and let the water take them as it chose.

Feeling as though they were in the nether, Aziraphale let his wings out, warming the waters around them, gently keeping them from sinking any further; Crowley slowly let his wing unfurl below the surface of the water, in his angels embrace. Their kiss deepening as time slowly seemed to stop altogether, the water embracing them.

Crowley could feel the love that poured off of Aziraphale, overwhelming, all-encompassing. If he had been where the air was needed, he would have gasped at the amount of love he felt. Aziraphale slid his hands along the angles, the edges of Crowley's form, finally sliding to his legs, pulling them up and around him.

Kisses that became more passionate, slowly leaving the kiss behind, Aziraphale kissed Crowley from the line of his jaw to the edges of his collarbone, gentle, unrushed. A touch, learning, a want, a moment of calm. Crowley leaned against the strong hand at his back, opening himself to his angel, who he finally felt was loving him.

There was no rush of fingers, no rushed kisses, of bites; this was different. This was an angel loving a demon, worshipping him, letting him feel what Heaven was like a long time ago, and Crowley keened in the light of it all. Aziraphale let his divinity, his love, his very being flow without pain into Crowley wrapping around him. Aziraphale desperately loved Crowley, his hands sliding back down, pulling Crowley flush against him.

Resting his head against Crowley's shoulder, a small miracle, to help, Crowley felt himself open to Aziraphale. Crowley ran his fingers through Aziraphale's hair, down his neck, over his collarbone, just as he had done to him. Letting his head rest upon Aziraphale's shoulder, hands traveled down Aziraphale back, Crowley could feel the muscles move just below the softness that he had come to love the very moment he was in Eden.

Aziraphale didn't move, didn't try, just kissed over Crowley's shoulder, letting Crowley take his time if he wanted to. Leaving his head on his Angels shoulder, Crowley moved to let himself adjust with his angel. Lowering his hips, Aziraphale moved slowly; this wasn't rushed; this wasn't anything the other had ever touched upon or experienced, there was nothing that was in written word for this; it was an all-consuming love.

Slowly they moved together, floating in a nether that Earth had made, the place they loved the most, each other's arms. The place that they had fought for, and the only place they could be an angel and a demon in love. As they made love to each other in every way they could, the day turned to night, and night into day, but then again, what is time to an angel and a demon?


End file.
